Accidental removals of electrical plugs from wall outlets, commonly take place for different motives and commonly when somebody use electrical equipments like a vacuum cleaner and other mobiles equipments, but in some cases, all kind of electrical equipments (not just the mobile equipments) can be accidentally unplugged when the equipments are still in use and this can occur due toddlers who can feel themselves tempted to disconnect the electrical plugs from the electrical outlets, with the consequent danger to receive electrical shocks if the plug is still alive with electricity.
Different safety devices as been developed to block the access to the holes of electrical outlets when it is not in use. These systems, in general, avoid the possibility to introduce elements on those holes or that the toddlers introduce their fingers in it, avoiding in this way accidental electrical shocks. These devices can achieve this objective, using elements that cover the electrical outlet or using non conductor elements that can be inserted in its holes.
Also, a wide variety of devices have been developed in order to resolve the initial mentioned problem to avoid accidental removal of electrical plugs that are connected to electrical outlets, but many of these devices are relatively complex and therefore, relatively expensive and difficult or delicate in its handling. These characteristics have made difficult their massive implementation in order to be used with the different electrical equipments that everybody uses daily.
In the patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,697 by Albert BORGES with title “Self-locking, two-part electrical connector employing receptacle with spring-biased wedge for expanding plug's blades”, is described an electrical self-secure connector which includes an electrical plug and its electrical outlet, with a mechanism that uses a spring which automatically secure the plug against the outlet when they both are connected.
The safety device for electrical connectors of the patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,171,129 by Phillips DUANE A, with title “Locking electrical adapter”, provides an electrical adapter with a plug-terminal in one end and an outlet-terminal in the other end, with two independent mechanisms of security which use springs elements. The secure mechanism used here are similar to the mechanism mentioned in Patent U.S. Pat. No. 2,261,615 by Leroy CORNWELL, with title “Electrical connector”.
In the patent U.S. Pat. No. 2,436,586 by MANGOLD ELI F, with title “Socket plug for electrical outlets” is showed a security system, which avoids the disconnection of the plug from the electrical wall outlet, using two adjacent bars which fix the plug to the outlet.
The patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,837, by DUHE JR JERRY R., with title “Electrical locking plug” describes another electrical connector with other particulars characteristics.
The majority of these security devices have special characteristics which imply to manufacture the plugs and/or outlets with those special characteristics, wherein the device can't be used in electrical plugs and/or electrical outlets that doesn't incorporate that particular security characteristics, however the present invention provide a security device that can be used in a standard plugs, in order to make difficult its disconnection when it is connected in a standard outlet.